The Valentine's Day I will Never Forget
by LoveShipper
Summary: Sam recieves a valentine she will never forget. Slight Seddie.


Title: The Valentine's Day that I will Never Forget Author: Jewel_2 Pairing: Seddie Characters:Freddie and Sam Summary: Sam receives a Valentine that she will never forget Author's Note: Don't own ICarly. Enjoy and please review. This has future Seddie in it. Sorry about the italics, i couldn't get it to go off

Valentine's Day is just another day to me, I mean it is just another day for stores to get lots of money from love suckers who need a stupid cardboard card, flowers that last a week and chocolates that probably won't ever get eaten in order to tell someone that they love them. If I loved someone I would have no trouble going up to that person and tell him. I also don't like this holiday because everywhere I look I see couples being all lovey dovey with each other, kissing, giggling like mindless idiots and glomming on each other like they can't bare to be even an inch apart.

Anyway I was in Ms. Brigg's English class shooting spit balls at the couple seating behind each other giving googly eyes at each other, what is it with love that makes people who seem normal go all dorky? Speaking of dorky, here comes Fredwierd. He seems nervous for some reason, he probably has one of those homemade cards that he spent all last night making as another pathetically attempt at getting Carly to fall hopeless in love with him, even though she has repeatedily told him that they are friends. When is Fredwina going to realize that he and Carly are just friends?

Freddie comes up to my desk and with lots of shuttering said "Hi Sam, even though I know that you aren't a huge fan of this day I wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day and this is for you. I know what you are going to make fun of me because it is homemade but I feel like they are more personal that way, ok so you don't really care but anyway to put it short, this is for you. Hope you like it"

With that he left me holding a red heart with glitter all over it and my name in sparkles. I opened it up and read the message inside:

Sam

I know that most people wouldn't consider us friends and are surprised that I even hang out with you, though they assume that it is because of Carly. But they are wrong, I consider you one of my best friends, I may not like your teasing and constant picking on me but I have to admit, it makes me stronger. I need to be on my feet thinking quickly for a comeback to you and to stand up to you. I have even started to stand up to my mom about her interesting ways, which i could have never have done without your help. Not that i like the teasing and picking but it makes life interesting.

When people meet you, they see a tough, rude, crude tomboy, which I have to admit is what i also see when i see you but i also see a young lady who can be nice, your concern over the missing baby chicks, protective of her friends, telling me that Valerie was cheating on me, and smarter then people think, the time when we actually worked together in order to keep Carly from changing schools. I actually admire your spunk, you are not afraid to say what's on your mind, no matetr how hurtful it might be, or be your own person, no matter how many times people try to shape you into a "better" person. I am always censoring my words, making sure that what i want to say is right and be what other people want me to be: a nice, respectful, smart, good student person.

In short I am glad that we are friends and that I met you, even though I might grouse about being friends with you. And I also want to thank you for changing me for the better and for being my friend.

Happy Valentine's Day

Freddie "Freddork"

I couldn't believe it, that was one of the most heart-warming thing i have ever gotten and it was from the dork. I can't believe the little geek felt like I was making him a better person with my jokes and good felt teasing. I mean people might not think it but i also think we are friends, I mean to me friends are the people who you can be yourself around them and can tell them anything. I might not tell Freddie everything but i know that if I am in a pinch, he and Carly will be there on the double to bail me out of trouble, since they have done it since we were 4.

Even though i do enjoy teasing him and picking on him, I must admit that he is getting better at thinking of comebacks to my insults and am impressed that he has started to stand up to his crazy, freaky, overprotective mom, he used to be a small, weak little boy who would bend over whenever I would tease him or his mom would do one of her crazy things to him and just let people walk all over him. heck Carly would make him do her bidding with a single plea. That has defiantly changed besides his appearance. He is now taller then Carly and me, he has lost all of his baby fat and is dressing better, no more big clown shoes and a long sleeve shirt paired with a shorter sleeve on underneath and his hair is gelled back, not bad for a geek.

Also when did Freddork become so sweet, caring, protective of me and Carly and having other interests besides his computer and techy stuff? I should really go over there and thank him for my card, even though I have nothing for him. I kind of feel bad about not having anything for him or Carly, he must have been agonizing for a long time over what to say in order not to sound stupid.

What can I do in order to pay him back for the sweet, heartfelt card? 


End file.
